Paint It Orange
by Hitman Leona
Summary: Parody of Paint It White- Three years later, the Pict return, only this time, they're orange! The capitals decide to take fate in their own hands and battle the Pict without their brothers! Co written with Kikilu Banner
1. Discovery of the Orange Pict

**Leo-san: Hahaha! We are back! **

**Kiki: Help... I was forced against my will...**

**Leo-san: No you weren't!...Okay, maybe a little but we talked about this dammit! I will get Prussia to invade you're vital regions!**

**Kiki: OuO**

**Leo-san: Anyways, we are making a parody of Paint it White. So, our OC's are gonna be the main characters! Ah, um, what else? *Looks at script***

**Kiki: Jeez... Lemme say it. We are making a Parody of the Hetalia movie, Paint It White (which we don't own). Only this time, our OC capitals are the stars! If this appeals to you, watch the movie, and if you don't understand something, watch the movie. Oh, and if you like this, favorite it and add both of us to your alert list!**

**Leo-san: Yeah! What Kiki said! You will meet the capitals later and will see how each of them are. **

**Prussia: Kesesese! When are you gonna start the story, dammit?**

**Leo-san: How the hell did you get in here? *Hides behind Kiki with a tomato red face***

**Kiki: I apologize for Prussia's random outburst and Leo's fan girl reaction. Now, can we get to the damn story?**

**Leo-san: *Coughs into hand* O-Of course! Lets begin!**

**-====Line break! France is going to get you now====-**

_Dicsovery of the Orange Pict_

It was almost the third anniversary of the Pict incident. The countries were planning a huge party to celebrate it on the island where Italy had saved them all.

But some people weren't invited.

"_Why_ can't we go?" Luna Kirkland asked her brother. "We're part of the country! We should go too!"

Leona walked into the room humming and carrying her broom. She saw England and Luna arguing about something.

"What's going on?" Leona asked tilting her head to the right with a confused expression.

"You cannot come because it's an _adults'_ party. You never complained before!" Arthur Kirkland replied sighing. Arthur was mainly known around the world as his country's representative, England.

"Because I had other things to do! But this time, we'll be home alone and bored! I want to go!" Luna cried, stomping her foot.

England sighed. "Luna Elizabeth Kirkland, you are staying home for the entire week, understand? Leona will make sure you obey me, right Leona?" he said, looking at Leona.

Sparkling tears were welling up in Leona's eyes. "I-I..." Leona said, sniffling. "I don't like to see you two fighting!" Leona cried, dropping her broom and stomping her foot in the same way Luna did.

Leona and Luna were known as the London Twins for they both represented London. Leona was the more timid and shy of the type. She's more friendly and rarely outspoken and can make friends with basically anybody. While Luna was practically England in miniature. She was quick to yell and to insult others, though she was rather kind at heart. Simple acts of kindness sometimes brought out her hidden personality.

Luna sighed. "Fine, just so you won't cry. I'll be in my room. Call me when dinner's ready."

Leona smiled with victory and picked up her broom then started to hum again. She looked over at England. "Hey, Iggy, why are you guys arguing about a party of some sort?" She asked while giving England a questioning stare.

"Yes. It's almost the third anniversary of the Pict Invasion, remember?" England said, taking a seat. "Your sister wants to come along to the party celebrating it."

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled with childish joy. "I agree with Luna! I wanna come along Iggy! Can we please come along Iggy? Sealand is always busy trying to be recognized as a country and on the internet. Luna and I will be bored for the whole week!" Leona huffed, a determined look in her eyes. She set her broom down then sat down next England. She looked at him right in his green eyes with her own lighter green eyes.

England rubbed at his temples. "I'm afraid you can't. You can ask the other capitals. They're not going, as well."

Leona puffed out her cheeks in a pout then got up and walked out of the room towards Luna's room. "Argh! Its not fair that adults always exclude us kids!"

-====Another Line break====-

_Berlin, Germany_

"Are you leaving soon, _bruder_?" Berlin asked her older brother Prussia.

"Yeah. Will you be alright without the awesome me?" Prussia said, smirking.

Berlin snorted, "As if! I'm glad you're leaving but I can't believe _bruder_ Ludwig is going also! Who's going to make me some wurst?" Berlin cried out in despair, tugging lightly on her silver hair.

Berlin hopped face down into the couch and screamed into it.

"Will you at least let me try beer?" she asked after she calmed down.

"No," said Germany, walking into the room. "You're too young. Wait until you're older."

"_Bruder!"_ Berlin complained. "Please?"

Berlin looked at Germany with her best puppy dog eyes. "_Bruder_ Prussia said he had his first beer when he was my age! It's not fair!" She got up and stomped out of the house and slamming the door behind her. "I'm going to see what Romeo and Tyler are up to right now," she muttered.

Luckily for her, Tyler (or Washington D.C) was already at _Rome_o's house.

Berlin walked up to the door and banged loudly on the door. "Oi! Tyler! Open the goddamn door!" Berlin yelled. "I'm bored!"

When Tyler didn't answer, she added, "I might just call _Luna_ and Leona!" Berlin laughed silently to herself knowing Tyler would take the bait. She smirked with satisfaction when she heard Tyler groan before opening the door.

"Yo, whats up D.C.? Did America also leave you for that party or whatever its called? Oh, can I borrow you're phone? I need to call Luna and Leona here now. Maybe I should just call up the whole gang," Berlin said while walking into the house.

"Do what you want. Me and Rome'll be in his room."

Just before Berlin reached the phone, something orange flashed across the azure sky.

Berlin looked out the window and squinted then rubbed her eyes and looked out the window again. "What the hell was that?" She muttered under breath before getting the phone and dialing Moscow's number first.

Every now and then, Berlin's eyes would flit to the window. Each time they did, the orange flash would appear. Finally it bothered her so much that she ran outside to see what it was.

She followed the orange trail to a large forest. The orange thing landed. Coming out of it, were orange blobs with disgusted expressions on their faces.

Berlin immediately recognized them as the Pict. No, not the Pict. Some distorted version of the Pict.

"I have to tell everyone!"

Berlin ran back to the house, tripping on some tree roots every now and then. She finally got to the house and ran inside, slamming the door shut and locking it. She ran where everybody was gathered. She slammed the door open to the room, huffing and out of breath.

"E-Everybody! Y-You'll never believe what I just saw! I saw Orange Pict! Orange Pict with faces!" Berlin yelled, scanning the room. She saw Tokyo, Beijing, Moscow, the London twins, D.C., Rome, and Paris.

"We have to tell our _bruders_ and I mean now! Someone has to go to where our _bruders_ are the party and warn them!"

Berlin was disappointed, however, with their reactions. The group simply stared at her with questioning looks on their faces.

"_Uhg_! C'mon, I'll show you!"

Berlin motioned for the others to follow, they got up and reluctantly got up and followed the silver haired female out the door and into the forest where she saw them.

Berlin was the first to arrive at the spot where she saw the Orange Pict. They were still there, looking around the place. The faces they had made Berlin cringe.

The others had arrived after a minute and saw what Berlin mentioned. Meiying, also known as Beijing, covered a horrified gasp with her hands. Tyler looked ready to burst into a happy dance, and the others had the same reaction as Beijing.

Berlin turned towards them and mouthed silently, "I told you so."

The others nodded and just continued to stare at the Orange Pict. Berlin stuck her tongue out in disgust and motioned the others to follow her silently back to the house.

"So what are we gonna do?" Tyler asked. "Are we gonna be heroes and beat 'em up?"

Berlin shook her head. "We tell the others. They dealt with them the first time, they can do it again."

"Aw!" Tyler complained. "But that's no fun!"

Luna rolled her eyes at him. "It's practical, not fun, idiot."

"I'll go tell them," Leona said, raising her hand.

"I'll go to, aru!" Meiying piped up. "If me and Leona go at the same time, they should believe us, aru." Meiying smiled; Kaisuke (Tokyo) blushed.

Leona nodded in agreement. "Alright! Operation 'Lets tell our brothers' is a go!" Leona pumped her fist into the air and Meiying raised up a hand that was covered by her overly long blue sleeves.

-====EPICLINEBREAK====-

**Kiki: Ha, we're done with this one. The next chapter should be out in a few hours.**

**Leo-san: Yes! The OC's were mentioned! The OC's I own are Leona (London), Bernadine (Berlin), Mosey (Moscow), Roy (Paris), and Meiying (Beijing).**

**Kiki: I own Luna (London), Tyler (Washigton D.C.), Kaisuke (Tokyo) and Romeo (do I have to say it?). Luna was Leo's until she sold her to me.**

**Leo-san: Oh, and reviews are welcome! **


	2. Leona and Meiying's Cry For Help

**Kiki: Hi, we're back!**

**Leo-san: And with the second chapter! Kiki did say that the second chapter was going to be up in a few hours didn't she?**

**Spain: Fusosososo! Are me and Roma going to appear in this chapter?**

**Leo-san: How the hell does everyone seem to get into here?**

**Kiki: *Fangirl mode* Don't question fate!**

**Leo-san:...Now I must say gomen for Kiki's fangirl. She really likes Spain. Like how I love Prussia!**

**Kiki: Vamos Espaniaaaaaaaaaaaa~!**

**Leo-san: Um, Spain, can you kidnap Kiki for a little bit?**

**Kiki: Please do!**

**Spain: Sorry, I already have my Roma**

**Kiki: *heart shatters* /shot**

**Leo-san:... Spain! I'm going to bloody fucking murder you!**

**Kiki: Did somebody say bloody? Is Iggy here? IIIIIIIGGGGGGGYYYYYYYY**

**Leo-san: *Face palms* Wow, just wow. England! Get in here please!**

**-====**England couldn't make it :(====-

_Leona and Meiying's Cry for Help_

Leona and Meiying were with Sealand. Well, at Sealand's place. They were currently on their way to the island where the party was being held. Meiying was looking out at the ocean.

Leona was talking with her little brother Sealand. Sealand was explaining the Power Rangers to Leona and she just listened patiently.

Meiying opened her eyes and saw the island. Meiying cried out in joy.

"Ooh! I see the island, aru!" She turned towards Leona and Sealand. "We should hurry and tell them while Berlin and the others go to the secret hideout, aru!"

Leona nodded and followed Meiying off the island... fort... thing. Off of Sealand's place...?

Anyway, they ran to the island, much to the countries' surprise.

"Leona?" England exclaimed, dropping the cup of beer he was drinking. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"England, I-"

"I told you to stay home with Luna!"

"England, I-!"

"I can't believe _you _of all people disobeyed me like that!"

"Aiyah! Will you be quiet for one second, aru? Leona has something important to say!" Meiying yelled, flailing her arms.

"Thank you! England, the Pict are back! Only this time, they're orange!" Leona exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Leona with a worried expression.

England felt Leona's forehead. "Hmm... no fever."

"UHG! I'm _not_ sick! The Pict are at a forest in Rome! Berlin-"

"Berlin?" Germany said, cutting her off. "Ah, you can relax if it's Berlin."

Meiying, frustrated, started flailing her arms and cursing in chinese. "Me, Leona, Berlin, D.C., Moscow, Tokyo, Luna, Paris, and Rome saw it with our own eyes, aru! They have ugly faces that want to make me gag, aru! If you don't believe us, then come with us and see for yourselves, aru!"

Germany sighed and took a swig from his cup. "Ah... don't listen to Berlin's silly stories. Just tell her to go home and have a nice cup of root beer."

"What?"

"Tell her to drink some root beer."

"_WEST!_" A voice came from the bushes.

Germany sighed and rubbed his forehead.

Prussia came out of the bushes, a large cup overflowing with beer in his hand. "West... jus' let the girl drink some beer! She's a German, ain' she? Beer runs through her veins!"

"You know I'd love to. But she's too young for it! Next year, she'll have her first beer."

"A year's too long, West!" Prussia exclaimed, drinking from his mug.

Leona and Meiying both sweat-dropped and just stared at Prussia with questioning stares.

"Um, I think Berlin might already be drinking beer at the moment, Mei!" Leona whispered into Meiying's ear. Making sure that none of the adults saw her whispering to Meiying.

"So, are you sure there are Orange Pict, aru?" China piped up after being silent for awhile. The others nodding in agreement.

"Yao! We just said that, aru! Were you not paying attention, aru?" Meiying cried desperately.

Leona and Meiying looked at each other and they both sighed simultaneously while looking at the countries and went back to Sealand's fort thing. They looked back at the countries from where they were and Leona yelled, surprising England and America, "Well if you don't believe us, then forget you guys! We, the capitals, will do this ourselves without you're help! And don't come crying and trying to apologize to us when you hear this on you're battery operated radio!" Leona was crying slightly and wiping the tears from her eyes.

She couldn't believe England didn't believe her. Meiying was frowning slightly and rubbing Leona's back in a comforting soothing manner.

"Don't worry, aru! If our brothers defeated the Pict, then so can we, aru! But we need to find their weaknesses since this is a new kind of Pict now," Meiying said, trying to cheer up Leona.

Leona wiped away the tears and pumped her fist into the air. "You're right Mei! Let's go tell the others what happened so we can defeat these Orange Pict before they damage anything!" Leona exclaimed.

-====Berlin wants beer====-

"Bastards!" Luna shouted. "Idiots! Wankers! Gits! I hope you all die in a bloody fire, dammit!"

"Um, Luna, calm down will you? Besides, I'm kind of excited that we get to defeat these Orange Pict instead! Aren't you excited Tyler?" Leona said then looked towards D.C.

"I... uh..." Tyler said, his eyes flitting to Luna. "I... I want to be a hero!"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Typical."

The boys all snickered at Tyler who in turn blushed and glared at them.

"Will everyone shut up and sit down?" Berlin shouted.

No one questioned her and obeyed immediately.

"Alright. So if our idiot _bruders_ won't help us, we'll have to take matters into our own hands."

Romeo raised a hand. "What do you mean by that?"

Berlin sighed. "I'm saying that we take on the Pict ourselves just like our _bruders_ did three years ago."

Moscow finally spoke since she arrived. "Well, we should go onto their ship and find out what their weakness is first, shouldn't we? Like our brothers did. Shouldn't we try what they did and welcome them to our planet?" She looked at everyone with a small smile on her face.

"I agree," said Luna. "But what if that doesn't work?"

"Then we fight!" Tyler exclaimed, punching the air. The other capitals shouted their agreement.

"OI!" Berlin shouted, silencing them. "What will we fight them with, eh?"

There was a long silence.

"Exactly. I say we outsmart them. Let's outsmart them into leaving if they don't sign the peace treaty."

"How?"

"Don't worry. I'll have a plan when the times calls," Berlin said with a smirk on her face.

-====Pub and Go!====-

**Kiki: The next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**Leo-san: I'm sleepy...**

**Kiki: Yeah, so am I so shut up.**

**Leo-san:Bleh...I'm going to bed now...**

**Kiki: Reviews are always welcome. Hope you enjoyed and we'll give you virtual cookies if you can guess the couple I have in mind. Don't worry, they're within the capitals. Yep. I go sleep now.**

**Leo-san: Zzzzz...**


	3. Attack!

**Leo-san: I'm hyper and wide awake at 7 in the morning! I woke around 2 this morning because my stupid phone needed to be charged... Stupid phone, I was dreaming!**

**Kiki: At lease you _can_ dream. I rarely do. But I woke up about an hour or so ago and subconsciously humming Prussia's character song Mein Gott. Listen to it now.**

**Prussia: Kesesese! Did someone call me?**

**Leo-san and Kiki: PRUSSIA! *Glomp***

**Kiki: We won't let you get away this time!**

**Leo-san: Can I marry Prussia, Kiki?**

**Kiki: We'll do a double marriage. Where's Iggy? *raep face***

**England: Don't call me Iggy!**

-====This part must be censored by this line break...====-

_Attack_

The large orange ship hovered in the air as the capitals watched on behind the trees.

Berlin signaled the group to run to the ship, but as they approached, the ship flew away.

"What is this, a bird?" Tyler exclaimed, kicking a tree.

"Course not! Wanker!" Leona yelled, being in her rare pissed off moods and whacking Tyler upside the head.

"Wait!" Luna said, digging in her coat pocket. She pulled out a camera and brought Leona and Tyler close. "This one is for Leo's Angry Scrapbook!"

Everyone simultaneously slapped their foreheads. After that odd moment of Luna taking a picture of Leona slapping Tyler, Leona was hugging Romeo out of pure impulse.

Romeo turned red as the tomato he had in his pocket. This time everybody snickered making the blush spread to his ears and turn maroon.

Leona, oblivious to the situation, asked her sister with her eyes what was so funny.

In response, Luna shook her head. "I'll tell you later, alright?"

Leona shook her head and looked at Romeo.

"Rome! Do you have a fever? You're all red!" Leona reached a hand to Rome's forehead and felt his forehead.

"I- ah! No, I don't have a fever! I'm not red!"

Roy burst out laughing, making him grab his ribs and fall to the ground.

"Hahahaha! D-dude! You're whole face is red!" he laughed.

Meanwhile, Berlin's eyebrow twitched with irritation. While everybody laughed, the Pict were getting away. Idiots, idiots...

"Idiots!" Berlin shouted. "The Pict are getting away!"

Moscow brought out her shovel, "QUIET! I want to defeat these Pict so I can go back home and get something to eat already!" Moscow had a dark purple aura similar to Russia's surrounding her head.

Meiying sighed at the dreamy expression Roy had in his eyes; She shook her head.

"I agree with Mosey, aru! We need to do something before they attack our planet and turn everybody into what they are!"

-====Can you guess the couples yet?====-

"Alright, everyone, put these on!" Rome and Roy said at the same time.

"Are these the old Pict costumes that Italy made three years back?" Kaisuke asked, looking at the now orange costume in his hand with mild disgust.

Meiying examined the her orange costume closely and put it on. "It fits perfectly, aru!" Meiying exclaimed happily.

"Of course it does!" Roy said, a smug look on his face. "I spent the last few hours customizing them to fit us."

"You really are French," Tyler said, smirking.

Moscow already had the orange costume on and had her shovel out.

"When do I get to smash their heads in?" she asked.

"Later, love, later," Luna said, patting her shoulder.

Moscow nodded while Meiying was now twirling in the costume and looked towards Kaisuke, "Is this a bit too big? Or is it perfect, aru?"

Kaisuke looked over Meiying and turned around to hide his face. "Why're you asking me? But, it looks fine."

Meiying skipped happily around Leona and Luna. Leona looked at Luna to see and Luna did the same.

Romeo and Tyler were secretly watching the two girls.

Moscow was angrily digging into the ground with her shovel, a even darker purple aura surrounding her head.

Berlin sighed and shook her head she was about to say something when suddenly a boy with startling bright green eyes and reddish brown hair came out of nowhere.

"Berna!" the boy shouted, hugging Berlin's neck. "Give me a hug and a kiss, _si_?"

"M-M-Madrid?" Berlin cried. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you!"

Berlin had a very faint blush upon her cheeks and shoved the Spaniard away.

Berlin covered her face with her left hand and looked away from the confused boy.

The others snickered at Berlin's obvious little crush.

"Why are you guys wearing all the same outfits?" said Spaniard spoke after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"We're gonna save the world!" Tyler said, punching the air.

"Save the world from what?"

"The ugly Orange Pict!"

"Can I come?"

"NO!" Berlin shouted.

"Why not, Berna?" Madrid asked, tilting his head to the side. "I wanna help save the world."

"We... uhm... We don't have another costume!"

"Actually," Rome said, lifting another costume from the box. "We expected Xavier to appear out of nowhere, so we made another one."

"Dammit..." Berlin muttered.

Beijing chuckled at Berlin then whispered in Berlin's ear. "You should've already seen this coming Berlin. Just be glad Hungary isn't here to embarrass you by saying you have a crush on Madrid, aru!"

With that, Berlin blushed red like the tomato that Rome had in his pocket.

Everybody looked at Berlin and Beijing with questioning looks.

"Why is Berlin blushing red like a tomato?" Roy asked, tilting his head and drooping an arm around Leona much to Luna and Romeo's disliking.

"Hormones," Romeo said, pushing Roy's arm off of Leona.

Leona blinked in confusion and hugged Romeo's chest. Romeo's soul could be seen floating around his head dreamily.

Berlin gave a glare towards Romeo and huffed while crossing her arms across her chest.

Madrid smiled and hugged Berlin's waist from behind making her blush even more.

"I'll let go if you _besame, senorita!" _

The next ten seconds involved a very loud and painful slap from Berlin, a very loud cry from Madrid, and a very loud laugh from Tyler.

It was pretty much very loud.

Leona was still hugging Romeo, Luna slapped Tyler for laughing, Moscow stopped her digging and looked over finally noticing that Xavier was here, Roy sighed, Meiying was giggling behind her sleeves and Kaisuke was shaking from trying to hold in his laughter.

"Will everyone _shut up_?" Berlin shouted. She snatched the orange costume from Rome and threw it at Madrid. "Put this on. We're leaving."

Berlin started stomping away, pissed off. Madrid put on the costume quickly and followed Berlin like a lost puppy. The others followed, staying quiet, knowing that Berlin might snap at them again if one of them said or did anything wrong.

-====New OC Character!====-

Berlin's eyes would flit to the sky to see if she can spot the orange ship. Every time her eyes would go to the sky, she would see it.

After ten minutes of walking, they finally arrived where the ship had landed. The place was bare except for a little made shift house that was about 20 meters away from the ship.

The capitals all saw the Orange Pict go back into the ship, ready to take off again.

Berlin sprinted off and the others a little surprised at the sudden action, followed closely. They got into ramp and were now going onto the ship.

Madrid clung on to Berlin's arm, much to her disliking.

Moscow had her shovel out again, Tyler was practically jumping with joy and Luna had to smack in the head to make him stop. Leona was once again hugging Romeo but this time out of fear and uncertainty. Kaisuke was looking around with a bored expression and Roy was making a disgusted face.

"This place is way too orange for my liking," he spat.

"Of course it's orange, git," Luna said.

"Alright, everyone, let's split up," Berlin said holding up a handful of sticks. Where she got them... we'll never know.

-====Listening to Disney music. It's deep man. It's deep.====-

"Uhg... why do I have to be paired with you?" Luna complained to Tyler.

"Is it really that bad? Do you hate me that much?" Tyler asked, a bit hurt.

Luna didn't answer.

~_Meanwhile~_

Leona, Kaisuke, Meiying and Romeo were grouped up. The group of four had already walked into several rooms that didn't seem to important.

Leona was teary eyes and still clinging to Romeo.

Meiying heard footsteps and warned the others, "I hear them! We need to hide!" Kaisuke looked around and saw an air vent. He motioned the others and they got inside. How they got up there, the world will never know.

~_Back with Luna and Tyler~_

"Look, a door!" Tyler whispered, pushing on a wall.

"Great. Now are you gonna let me in, or what?"

Tyler rolled his eyes and held the door open for her. "After you, milady."

Luna grinned and went in. Inside, they found a large globe.

Luna went up to it and pressed the capital of Washington D.C.

"_Washington D.C. The capital of the United States of America. Very good friends with the London Twins, particularly with the older one."_

A strange and awkward silence filled the room.

"Wow, they've got their facts wrong," Luna said, laughing nervously.

"Really? I'd like to think we're good friends," Tyler said. "You just have a very bad impression of me."

Luna blushed slightly and whacked him on the shoulder, though lightly. "S-Shuddup you bloody idiot! We- I mean, I'm not your friend!"

Tyler shrugged. "You won't ever change my opinion of you. I'll always think of you as a friend."

"Oh..." Luna said, sounding disappointed.

Just outside of the room where Luna and Tyler were, Orange Pict were walking and had heard the talking. They walked into the room and stared at the two with their disfigured faces. Luna and Tyler gulped. Tyler took Luna's hand and pulled her out of the room, running past the Orange Pict.

"C'mon! They're gonna catch up with us!" Tyler yelled, gripping Luna's hand.

"Let go, wanker! I can run on my own!"

"I'm not letting go!"

-====Back to the air vent!====-

Meiying was sneezing a lot.

"Oi, Mei, are you okay back there?" Kaisuke asked the chinese girl.

"Yeah, I am, just too much dust in here," she sniffed.

Leona huffed. "Where are we going? I don't like being in here," she complained.

Romeo sighed, "Don't worry Leona. We just need to find the room from up here. I don't like being in the air vent either," he replied, answering Leona's question.

~_With Berlin and Madrid~_

"Would you stop hugging me!" Berlin growled, whacking Madrid again for the fifth time.

"OW! That hurts, Berna!" Madrid whined.

"I don't care. Dammit! I want some root beer to calm my nerves, but I still can't believe that I got paired up with you of all people," Berna- I mean Berlin grumbled.

"I think it was a wonderful act of fate," Madrid crooned. "Don't you think so, Berna?"

"Why do you call me Berna, anyways?" Berlin asked.

"Because I think your name is beautiful. _Bernadine_. It's wonderful, _si_?"

Berlin rolled her eyes. "It means 'brave like a bear.' _Bruder _Ludwig found me sleeping with a bear, so that's what he named me."

Madrid nodded, not really listening to what Berlin said. She sighed and kept walking, with the Spaniard boy following closely.

~_Finally with Roy and Mosey~_

They had found themselves in front of a huge ball of light that seemed to glow. Moscow had looked around and finally found a red lever.

"I wonder if this turns off the ship, _da_?" Moscow said while smiling then pulling down the red lever. Roy was about to say something when the alarms went blaring off.

"Oops, I guess this wasn't it, _da!_" Moscow said while childishly smiling.

Roy almost did a face plant to the floor but instead, he took Moscow's hand and ran out of the room as soon as the Orange Pict were rounding the corner.

~_Tyler and Luna_~

When the sirens blasted off, the Pict started to chase Tyler and Luna.

They chased them into a small room the size of a closet.

"Damn it! We're gonna die!" Luna cried.

"No we're not, because I'm-"

"My hero! I get it!"

Tyler grinned.

"What?" Luna asked.

"I never said I was _your_ hero," he replied, still grinning.

"I... uhm... Well..."

"Just say it, Luna. You like me."

"No I don't!"

Tyler put his hands on her shoulders. "Well, Luna. Considering that we might die, I have something I want to tell you."

"Wha-what?"

Suddenly, the ship started rumbling. A floating sensation came to the duo.

"We're flying..." Luna said. "Oh my god, they're gonna attack!"

~_In the air vent~_

"Aiyah! We're floating, aru!" Meiying squeaked from the ship rumbling and making the group float for a while before it stopped and they fell down.

Kaisuke was on top of Meiying, both of them blushing madly; Leona was on top of Romeo who was blushing and Leona just oblivious to the situation.

They all shifted and finally got back to how they were before. But right when Kaisuke was about to say something they fell from the air vent since they were all in the same spot, making it heavy right there.

"Uwaahh!" Both Meiying and Leona shrieked. Leona grabbed onto Romeo and Meiying hid her face with her costumes' sleeves.

They hit the ground hard. Meiying was the first to recover.

"Ow, I feel dizzy, aru!" The chinese girl complained.

"Ouchy, that hurt my bottom!" Leona whined.

Kaisuke and Romeo were groaning in pain.

~_With Berlin and Madrid~_

Berlin's head shot up to the ceiling when she heard the sirens.

"Shit! This is bad!" She grabbed Madrid's hand much to the boy's liking and half dragged and half pulled him along with him to find the others. Though what surprised her though is when she found Meiying, Kaisuke, Leona, and Romeo.

The bad thing was, it was a dead end.

"Crap! Of all times, a dead end?" Berlin yelled, not noticing she was gripping Madrid's hand.

That's when Moscow and Roy decided to come join the group with a bunch of Orange Pict following right behind them.

"Oh that's just great! I hope Luna and Tyler help us out of this mess!" Berlin sarcastically said.

Leona gripped onto Romeo's waist for dear life and Romeo put a protective arm around Leona.

Meiying hid behind Kaisuke who was unsure what to do.

Madrid stood in front of Berlin and was puffing his chest, Berlin grumbled, "I can take care of myself idiot Spaniard," but she was very thankful because there was a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Let's just hope Luna and Tyler are safe," Leona whispered.

As if on cue, the two fell out of the wall they were standing in front of.

"Luna!" Leona cried, and ran to embrace her sister. Behind Luna's back, Leona glared at Tyler.

Tyler shrugged, and finally got to his feet. "So what's going on over here?"

"What's it look like? We're in a floating spaceship that's destroying Earth and we're cornered by the Orange Pict!" Berlin shouted.

"So what? Are we gonna fight?" Luna asked, pushing Leon off of her.

"No, we're going to welcom them, remember?" Berlin said.

"Ooh!" cried Meiying. "Let me try first! I have a perfect idea!"

**Kiki: That's all for now! Can you guess the couples yet?**

**Leo-san: Well, that's all for this chapter! Next chapter should be up in a few hours again, cuz we're that bored.**

**Prussia: Kesesese! So we the countries get to- *Muffled noises***

**Leo-san: *Has a hand over Prussia's mouth* Don't say it out loud Prussia! It's supposed to be a surprise! We want the readers to guess whats next! Oh, reviews are always welcomed!**

**Kiki: Guess the couples! I'll give you all my virtual cookies if you get them right!**


End file.
